


My Queen

by LAWritings



Category: Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: #TheyStayedSplit, (what else?), Four Swords, Four Swords’ kids, Gen, Oringal Characters - Freeform, first fic (bare with me please)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAWritings/pseuds/LAWritings
Summary: It’s been years since their adventure and the Four Swords Links have had kids! Join Princess Aria, soon to be Princess Zelda, and her first cousins, knight Lys and Mage Matty, for an adventure of their lives.
Relationships: Blue Link/Erune, Green Link/Zelda, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Just-

Bare with me, I’ll post something soon enough, the screen is small and I’m new to AO3.


	2. Descriptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions, again, bare with me.

-The Three Main Characters-

Aria- Long, curly ginger hair with flecks of blonde (it’s bounce and curly), sky blue eyes with green mixed in, and pale skin with freckles dotting cheeks/arms/shoulders/thighs. Female. 5’ 0”  
Green’s daughter, Zelda’s younger sister. 13-14 years old. Princess.

Lys (Light in Norwegian)- Messy, honey blonde hair (looks ginger in some lighting, blonde in others), dark blue eyes with hints of lighter blue, and tan skin with freckles and small scars scattered across body. Male. 5’ 4”  
Blue’s son, Eis and Blau’s older brother. 15-16 years old. Knight.

Matty- Curley, blonde hair that curls behind the ear, amber-blue eyes (sometimes they go gray and look red in color), and white skin with freckles all across body. Male. 5’ 0 1/2”  
Red’s son, Yūhi’s older brother. 15 years old. Mage (magic!)

-The little siblings-  
(Note: They don’t really appear much in here, but might as well add them while I have all these words/letters left)

Yūhi (Evening Sun in Japanese)- Curly, fluffy gold-red hair with bits of white blonde and caramel, gray-blue eyes with hints of orange and green, and pale skin with mass amounts of freckles all across body. Female. 4’ 9”  
Red’s daughter, Matty’s younger sister. 10 years old. Mage? Shapeshifter. 

Eis (Ice in German)- Lighter blonde hair With streaks of white, soft blue eyes with gray flecks, and white skin with a few freckles and some scars across body. Female. 4’11”  
Blue’s daughter, Lys’ younger and Blau’s older sister. 11 years old.

Blau (Blue in German)- Light brown hair with darker caramel pieces, dark blue eyes with hints of green and seemingly gold, and tanned skin with freckles on cheeks/shoulders. Male. 3’ (how tall are five year olds supposed to be??)  
Blue’s son, Lys and Eis’ younger brother. 5 years old.

Zelda (Not Link’s Zelda, don’t worry)- Really curly-bouncy white blonde hair, green eyes (brilliant green), and fair skin. Female. 3’ 9”  
Green’s daughter, Aria’s older sister. Died at the age of seven.

-The Adults-

King!Link(Green)- Undercut blonde hair with some gray hairs here and there, blue-green eyes (brilliant green eyes), and lightly tanned skin with some scars and freckles. Male. 5’ 8” (30 something years old??)

Knight!Link(Blue)- Extremely messy, light brown-blonde hair with gray hairs, dark blue eyes with bursts of light blue, and tanned skin with many scars and few freckles. Male. 5’ 9” (30 something years old??)

Mage!Link(Red)- Fluffy, blonde-ginger hair, blue-gray eyes with orange tints, and white skin with L O T S of freckles. Male. 5’ 5” (30 something years old??)

Scholar!Link(Vio)- Ponytail length (like a bob!) blonde hair, blue-violet-gray eyes, and pale skin with scars and freckles. Male. 5’ 10” (30 something years old??)

DarkMage!Link(Shadow)- Messy, curly, black-purple hair, red eyes, and dark tanned skin with scars and darker freckles. Male. Appearance changes, I’m not even gonna worry about his age. 5’8”

Queen!Zelda- Pale gold-white blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and fair skin. Female. Age? I give up. 5’ 6”

Erune- Light blonde-brown hair, pale green eyes, and white skin with freckles. Female. Again, age? 5’ 5”

— (Yeah, uh- when writing these on paper, I started running out of space around Blue’s description and that’s why Red’s, Vio’s, and Shadow’s are so short. Queen Zelda and Erune were added as an afterthought. Y’all, fight me. It’s a work in progress) —


	3. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found out that if I write ten pages on paper, it equals out to five typed... Anyway, you can clearly see the change of heart I had. I love Vio, he's my favorite, leave me alone. Literally, fight me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vio being a softie.

Vio looked down at the baby in his arms, pale blue eyes staring up at him. She had a tuff of soft red hair, her face full of freckles. Zelda tried to peak at her, the young princess suddenly curious about having a sibling. Lys was on the opposite side, making a face at the newborn princess.

“She doesn’t look like ‘em.” He glanced over at his father, Blue leaned against the wall.

“Give her time.” The knight snorted. “That red will even out into blonde soon enough.”

The scholar ignored them, trying to count those freckles. He had held Lys and Zelda and little Matty when they were born, sure, but something drew him to the small baby. Red nor Shadow could sense any magic from her, so it wasn’t that. But it made him chew the inside of his check. He knew this from somewhere, it was so familiar, yet….

“Aria.” Vio looked up at Green’s words. “We named her Aria.”

“Aria.” He echoed her name, Aria giving him a slow blink before yawning. Aria. Noble, gold, treasure. He didn’t care that everyone stopped to look at him at his next words, that Zelda would look hurt, that Green and Blue would exchange looks, or that Lys would scrunch his nose further.

“My Queen.”

~~~~~~~~

“Kjære,” Vio ruffled Aria’s ginger hair with a grin, the toddler huffing as he messed up her hair. Blue had been wrong, the red would be here to stay, all though her eyes had turned sky blue. He swore he could see reflections of green. Nevertheless, the kid was out to bug him and him only. She knew where to find him, too.

“Kay!” She chirped back, leaning into the hand, only to have the hand taken away. Her freckled face wrinkled, giving him a stern look. “‘Io!”

“Can’t have you become too attached to me, now. You’re not my kid.” Yet he picked her up anyway, bopping her nose as he did. “What’re you doing in the library, little one?”

“Books!” Aria leaned into his side, tilting her head so that she could look up at her uncle. She knew just how to get what she wanted. “Want read.”

“You can’t read.” But he took her to the children’s section anyway, setting her down so that she could pick out a book of her choice. He knew exactly which book she would choose- it was one that he had made himself, modeled after a basic fairytale. Yet the hero looked more like his husband than the normal ‘blonde’ hero… “I’m starting to think that one’s your favorite.”

She put the book down, flipping the pages until she found an illustrated picture. “Shad!”

“Yeah, that’s Shad. Can you say Shadow?” Vio sat down in the aisle, tucking his legs underneath him. “Shadow.”

“Shad… oh.” Aria hesitated, looking at him expectantly. “Shad-oh.”

“Close enough, kid. Come ‘re.” Aria rushed into his arms at the invitation, Vio letting out a small ‘oof.’ “You’re a lovebug, aren’t you?”

His niece put her full weight into him, humming in content as he put a reassuring hand on her back. He hadn’t imagined life turning out like this, not with a three-year-old in his arms, happy at that. Happy she was in his arms. “V… o…”

“Take your time.” He whispered, closing his eyes.

“Mmmmmmmmmmm.”

“You’re such a softie.” Shadow had teased him, two hours later when he found them both passed out, still in the aisle. Red had gotten a hold of her and took her back to her parents, the kid sleepily protesting. “And you said you didn’t have a favorite.”

Vio had ignored him.

~~~~~~~~

Red had herded all the kids into the library with a grim expression. Each of the kids had their own personality and this was one of the moments where they all showed. Seven-year-old Lys with his father’s scowl and distrusting glare, same-aged Matty looked like he was about to cry, not understanding the situation. The poor kid probably thought he was in trouble. Three-year-old Eis with her all-knowing, stone cold face, and thank the goddesses two-year-old Yūhi was nestled in her father’s arms, or they would have a problem on their hands. And out of them all, five-year-old Aria was bouncing into Vio’s arms, a wild grin on her face.

“What’s up, short stack?” Shadow got up with a lazy grin, taking Yūhi from Red’s arms. Eis blinked up at her uncles, quiet but listening to every word. Red knew this and shook his head.

“Later.” He tapped his foot on the wooden floor, Morse code for ‘Princess Zelda, dead. Killed by monsters. Blue’s gone out to hunt them down. Keep quiet until Green tells you what to do.’ He turned and left quickly, Shadow and Vio exchanging worried glances. Worried was far from it- Green was probably devastated, Queen Zelda probably the only one close enough to calm him down. Yet.... Vio found himself looking down at the small ginger in his arms. What would happen to her?

“What?” Lys’ voice was barely a whisper, fists clenched. Of course Blue would teach his son Morse. Tears stung his dark blue eyes. “S-she can’t be, I w-was just w-with her-”

“Lys, hey, it’s gonna be okay, Red just got worked up, she’s alright.” Vio tapped out, ‘Please don’t make a scene, please, you heard Red, you have to be strong. For Zelda.’

The honey blonde huffed in frustration, but kept his mouth closed anyway. Matty entwined their hands, visibly confused and concerned. “U-uncle Vi, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, hon, don’t worry.” Vio offered his free arm to the boys, Matty dragging Lys into a sideways hug. The Hero in purple rubbed Lys’ arm, whispering, “Everything’s gonna be okay.”

Shadow sat down on the wood floor, Eis hesitating before joining them. The two men sat side by side, the kids surrounding them in a small huddle. Only one was missing, and that one had changed everything Vio believed would be alright. Because nothing was going to be alright now.

~~~~~~~~

Blue, of course, hadn’t come back without injury. He winced as Red pressed a rag against his side, the smaller chiding him for being so careless. Vio was starting to miss the room full of kids. Erune and Queen Zelda were there with Shadow, but anything was better than the solem room he was in now. And Green. Green stood furthest away from his brothers, trying to ignore the stone table in the middle of the room. What those white sheets hid made Vio’s stomach churn.

“She must begin her lessons.” Green spoke up after what felt like hours. “No more letting her slide, she has to be held accountable. She will have to be queen.”

“Green, please, give this thought. Aria is only five-”

“She’s my daughter, not your’s.” The king cut Vio off with a snap. “Last time I checked, you never had kids. I’m her father, I choose what’s best and this is what is best.”

“Vi’s right.” Red chimed in, much to Vio’s appreciation. “I’m sorry Green, but you’re rushing into this. You need time to grieve with your wife and daughter.”

Vio thanked Red with a look, yet his stomach never settled. The thought of finally getting peace from the playful princess had seemed promising at first, but now after everything that had happened… he couldn’t stand it. Blue saw this. “Although… Vio could be her teacher. He’s read all about it, and Aria actually listens to him. I’d bet he’d have her tame before the first lesson is up.”

Green turned to look at his brother in purple. “Would you? Teach her?”

“Of course.” The scholar stood straighter, or at least as straight as he could get. “She’s my queen, afterall.”

~~~~~~~~

“Vivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivivi!” Vio pulled away from Shadow, regarding his eight-year-old niece sleepily. Aria’s fingernails dug into his arm and her face lit up when she saw he was awake. “Get up, lets go!”

“Is it dawn yet? Kid, what’re you doing in my room?”

“Waking you up, and yes, the sun rose a few minutes ago. There’s enough light in the archery arena.” Shadow shifted to hide his grin in the pillows. “You promised you’d teach me trick shots!”

“You know, a queen’s supposed to send a servant to request an audience., not break into their room and demand an archery challenge.” He yawned, blue-violet-gray eyes blinking at her. “Yeah, I know I promised. Give me some privacy. Twenty minutes and I’m all yours.”

Aria huffed, storming out of the room. She threw open the door, but eased it shut, much to Shadow’s approval. “Privacy my butt, you’re just trying to teach her patience.” He laughed into the pillows.

“Should’ve taught her that yesterday.” The blonde muttered, sitting up. He looked down at Shadow before pinching his side playfully, the dark Mage wiping around to face him, throwing a pillow in his face. 

“She’s gonna come back any minute now, you better get dressed.” Shadow growled playfully. “I’ll get you back later.”

Vio huffed a laugh but got out of the bed anyway, grabbing his clothes. He got dressed quickly, eyeing the door. He gave Shadow a quick kiss before leaving the room, easing it shut. Aria was waiting for him, arms crossed. “Alright, let’s go, queenie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this out on Google Docs... clearly, you can tell that much. So? How was it? I can't write angst or people being soft. It's a work in progress! I finally have some of the future bits worked out! And this is kind of like a flashback in a way? Next chapter "may" be where they're actually 13-14-15 or whatever... This took me three-four days? Yeah. Disappointing, I know.


	4. Not a chapter, just noting something

So, um? I’m debating on whether or not to take down the tags Blue/Erune and Green/Zelda until I actually have some interactions between the two. This is just basically me satisfying my need of Shadow/Vio, so. Sorry to disappoint. ;3


End file.
